What Am I?
by mystic legacy
Summary: Pan is 16, and doesn't know her mother. Gohan has kept where Videl is a secret. As far as Pan can tell, she's dead. But more secrets are about to be found out when she goes to live with the Briefs. R&R PLEASE!!!!
1. Afraid of the Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Gt, or any of the related characters or ideas.   
  
What am I?  
  
Ch. 1, afraid of the fight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan stoud outside in the rain. She began to train, punch, dodge, kick, swivel repeat. THis was her world, she had taught herself how to fight, and she loved it. Everyday, she would go out into the fields and train as hard as she could, not coming back till night fall. For some reason. Gohan hated his daughter training. It might had been because he was reminded of himself at her age, and the horrors he had gone through since. It might have been because his shoes were tied too tight. Or, it could have been that he had lost everything that was important to him from fighting. Media had been in a coma for 13 years, Videl, his only true love, was gone, frozen alive, in a rencarnatable state, waiting for a cure to a rare poison that had been slipped into the sayi jins wife's drinks four years ago. An old enemy was after him, and the saya jins. They just didn't know who.  
  
  
For what ever reason, Gohan refused to let any of his friends teach Pan how to fight. So, she learned on her own. Watching the local Tai chi, Tae Kwon Do and other martial arts teams practice. She had picked up on a few things. The rest, the consentration, the skill, the balance, the will to survive *it's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight risin up to the challege of our rivals and the last known survior stocks his prey in the night* She seemed to know. It was if, a voice iside her head was telling her everything... No, no, she wasn't crazy, no way. SHe just knew that's all. She just knew.  
  
For the majority of her life, she had been home schooled. Now, Gohan couldn't keep up with her studies, so she had to be sent to the high school in the town about seven hours away. Gohan didn't like doing this, and Really didn't like sending his child to the big city alone. So, he arranged for The Briefs, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs and their son in law and his children to take care of her until she graduated.   
  
So Pan was to be sent away to live with strangers for 2 years. At least she would have some company. Vegeta, the son in law, had a daughter by the name of Bra. She was Pan's age. Perhaps Bra could spar with her. She would love that. Pan wondered as she packed up some of her belongings, why she had never meant these Briefs. She of course had heard of them on the News,they owned the largest company in the world, but she never had heard her father metion them. Or what had happened to the younger Mrs. Briefs. of course, she didn't know what happened to her own mother, much lesse her grandmother. They could be right over the next mountain and she wouldn't have the slighest clue. When she had ever asked about her mother, Her father would get all quiet and just tell her it was.. complicated. She pulled out her guitar from under her bed. She had to take this with her. She had made so many songs with it. Even one called "complicated" She tuned the strings and began singing in her lovely alto voice  
  
Complicated  
making me crazy  
and nothing seems to work  
nothing seems to help  
pain  
complicated  
boxes falling into circles  
and nobody cares at all  
and nobody cares at all  
  
It's like   
trying to walk backwards  
on a flaming string  
like trying to solve  
life itself  
analyzing everything  
complicated  
  
making me insane  
trying to hold to the life  
that you always knew  
trying to make everyday  
special and new  
complicated  
  
Oh, I don't know what  
gonna happen anyhow  
and this light  
this light is closing on me  
it's getting hard to breathe  
  
Now that's complicated  
  
complicated  
  
complicated  
  
she strummed the last notes and sighed. Gohan loved her music. He never said so, but she could see it in his eyes. She sighed again and played her favorite song in the world  
  
'So this is odd,  
the painful relization that   
all has gone wrong  
and nobody cares at all  
and nobody cares at all  
So you buried all your lovers clothes  
and burned the letters lover wrote  
but it doesn't make it anybetter  
doesn't make it anybetter  
and the plaster dented from your fist  
in the hallway you had your first kiss  
reminds you that the memories will fade  
So this is odd  
a sidstepping has come to be  
a brilliant dance where nobody leads at all  
and nobody leads at all.  
Well this is incredable  
starving incecible  
yes this is love for the first time  
when you'd like to think you're invisible   
yeah well weren't we all once  
before we felt loss for the first time  
this is the last time  
this is the last time  
this is the last time  
  
Gohan came storming up to her room  
  
"PAN! didnt' I tell you not to listen to that group?"  
  
"you told me, I didn't listen"  
  
"why not?"  
  
"Because all music is beautiful! and everything on "the places you have come to fear the most" is beautiful!"  
  
"so your saying rap is beautiful?"  
  
"rap isn't music dad!"  
  
"what ever, just don't listen to that group anymore They're bad for you!"  
  
"how can music be bad?"  
  
"they talk about drugs!"  
  
"about a pill dad! a bitter pill! like tyenol. they're singing about the pain of somthing and just using a metaphore"  
  
"what about the d word?"  
  
"die? Dad come on! Mom died didn't she?" She had gone to far. Gohan's eyes grew wide and cold. In one quick motion, he grabbed her cd book tore out The Dashboard confessional CD, and crushed it in his hands.  
  
"your mother didn't die Pan. She's just sleeping" he said through clenched teeth  
  
"i'm not a kid anymore dad, I dont' want to listen to bedtime stories about 'sleeping' and being in a better place" Gohan huffed and went out of the room.  
  
  
"dad's can be so stupid sometimes" Pan thought, as she fell back onto her bed. 


	2. What the hfil?

hellos how is everyone today?? good. I hope so!!!  
  
  
Pan threw her stuff into bags, a few clothes, books, her CD's. Everything was packed up into capsules. She was so glad to get away from the Place! Gohan wasn't happy though, in fact, he looked really hurt. What was he hurting about? He had always been strong, he could crush ice in his hands eaisly. Pan had tried to crush ice when she was younger, but she just melted it instead. Gohan watched Pan pack up her things  
  
"panny" he began. She kept on packing up, looking under the bed for anything she wanted to take  
  
"panny, look, I want you to promise me somthing" She stoud up and looked at her father  
  
"what?"  
  
"Promise me you won't fight " Pan looked at him shocked. What did he think she was crazy?   
  
"of course I won't dad geez, I know better than to fight at school" Gohan sighed  
  
"I don't just mean at school Pan, I mean at all. NO training, No tai chi. Nothing. Be a girl for once"  
  
  
"WHAT??? YOU WANT ME TO STOP DOING THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE WORLD TO ME????" She was so angry. HOW could he do this to her? how how how?????  
  
  
"Pan calm down!" gohan pleaded. But that just made pan errupt  
  
"calm down? CALM DOWN??? you just asked me to give up the only thing I love and you want me to calm down? Fighting is what I love Dad!!!" He stoud up quickly and glared at her  
  
  
"you don't understand Pan, fighting can be even more dangerous than anything"  
  
  
Pan rolled her eyes " I don't mind bruises and scrapes and broken bones dad. It's all part of the fun"  
  
"No! you don't understand Pan..."  
  
"What I understand' she said interuppting him 'is that you think that I'm a weakling because I'm a girl. Well,guess what? I'm leaving in 2 hours to be away from you for at least two years. And I 'm NOT gonna come back! GOt IT??" Gohan stared at her wide eyed  
  
"I... .I understand panny" he went to her door. "goodbye" Pan slammed the door behind him and then ran to her bed. She slammed down on it and screamed into a pillow. What was his problem? Couldn't he see that she loved fighting? It was more than just a hobby, it could be a way of life for her! That was what it was for her grandpa Satan.  
  
"hmm maybe that's where I get my strenght. From Grandpa Satan. He was the strongest man in the world. He had beaten cell and Majjin Buu. SHe sighed. She should probably go make amends with her dad.  
  
"why does he have to be that way anyway. I don't get anything power from him I bet."(whoa, she is really clueless huh?) SHe grabbed her last capsules and stripped her bed. Throwing the sheets down the landry shoot( I love landry shoots, they are the coolest thingS!!!!!) she grabbed her black shoulder bag and went to her dad's room. She knocked gently on the door, but there was no answer. That was puzzling, but she slowly opened the door. Her father was standing there in the middle of his spartan room. She had never seen inside of it before. All it had was a bed and a small book self. Another door to the left was marked 'gravity chamber" and then the Capsule Corp. Logo  
  
~mmmmm. goobstoppers they are really good.  
  
when will you leave me alone stupid alter ego!  
  
mmm. Trunks..... goobstoppers. decisions desicions  
  
Trunks! Picke Trunks!!!!!!  
  
my my my, what a decision  
  
Chibicoconut: pick goobstoppers, there scrupdidiliupsous!  
  
where did you come from chibi?  
  
chi:Guam  
  
  
Really? where the speak guamanesse?  
  
chibi:yep and there are all these guamainians  
  
cool  
  
  
alter ego:you know I bet these people are about to kill you because you intruppted their story  
  
oh, yeah. heh heh......  
  
  
  
on with the show (chibi walks off humming 'there's no buiness like show buiness. Alter ego walks off humming "i'm singing in the rain.)  
  
  
on it. ~what's a gravity chamber?" she thought as she turned her attention back on her father. HE was dressed in what looked to be a blue purple fighting gi. His eyes were closed and he was meditating on a clear table or somthing because he was off the ground. Suddenly, he jumped up from his meditation and walked to the gravity chamber. He opened the door and went in. Pan sneaked into the room and looked through the window in the chamber door. Her father was pressing some buttons on a big tower thing in the middle of the room. Suddenly, the room went red. and her father stoud there. He began punching, kicking, training. She watched in awe as he moved faster and faster in the red light. Soon, she couldn't see him. Suddenly, a voice inside the room said   
  
"increasing gravity one hundred times." Her father's body slowed down and suddenly, he fell on the floor. She moved forward to try and help him instictively. But it was soon clear that he didnt' need her help. In the next second. He was covered in a glowing gold aura and his hair was gold. Pan Screamed!! her father was a muntant or somthing. Gohan turned at his daughter's scream, and saw her wide eyes in the window.   
  
"Pan wa..." but she didnt' hear him. She was already half way out the door of her house. She ran to the bus stop and jumped on the next bus to Capital city. She showed the driver her bus pass and fell in a seat at the back of the bus. What the hfil was that? what was her father? What was that room? She didnt' understand it at all. She stared out the window until she fell asleep, clutching the address of the Briefs in her hand.  
  
  
  
bye the way, everyone who's a "Slaves"s fan and and "Sister" Fan(two of my fanfics) I will be updating today.!!!!!!!!  
  
Also, I'll be making a new fic called "Hojo in Japan" it's inuyasha if anyone's wondering. and another inu called "Scar Lady" those will be coming soon!!!!! 


	3. Lovely ways

Pan was standing infront of the Brief's door. SHe took a deep breath and knocked firmly. An elderly man with grey-lavender hair, and a kitten on his shoulder opened the door.  
  
"can I help you miss?"  
  
"Um, yeah, my dad sent me to live with you until I finish high school, My name's pan by the way" she held out her hand for him to shake. He did gladly and opened the door for her. "thanks' she muttered.  
  
"Honey! our guest has arrived, bring Bra down with you too." he shouted up the stairs  
  
"oh, our guest how lovely!" a woman with blonde hair in a beehive and clothes just not right for her age shuffled down the stairs "I'll get some tea." She shuffled into the kicten leaving Pan standing awkwardly in the door way. Next, came a older man with black hair stuck up from his head. he eyed her and grunted. Then walked off to the other room  
  
  
"whoa, I'm feeling so welcome' she thought as she continued to stand still in the door way. Suddenly, she heard a pounding of feet and she was greeted with a girl with bright turquoise hair and blue eyes, and teeth almost too white.  
  
  
"is she here yet grams?" she looked around the room and spotted pan. She raced up and hugged Pan tight "wow! it's so great to have you! I've never had another one in my house before! think about all we'll talk about! and we can shop together too!!" Pan just stared at the girl.'SHOPPING?? I hate shopping! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea and what does she mean by "another one"? I guess she means another girl' she thought as bra told her to take off her shoes. Pan slipped out of her slightly fasionable boots.   
  
"For tonight, you're gonna share my room then in the morning, we'll find you a room in the east hall you'll love it here, it always so pleasant and my grams is an exepectional cook It will be SO much fun to go school clothes shopping with you Trunks never wants to go but he's a guy and he has work and everything but still he's a pretty cool brother for being a total nerd and he has this best friend named Son Goten who is kinda cute for being so stupid I think he hits on me, but he's coming over tonight so you can decide ready to go up to my room?" she said this all in one breath.  
  
"ummmmm Son Goten is my uncle and sure I'm ready to go up stairs" bra smiled and charged up the stairs, carrying Pan's shoes up with her. Pan shrugged at this and went up after her, trying not to lose track of the over hyper teen. Bra kicked open a door and walked into her apartment sized room.  
  
  
"So Pan what grade you in? what's your favorite subject? do you like anyone? what do you like to do?"  
  
"Uh, I'm in 10thgrade(Bra:COOL! Same as me!) I love math and literacy, I don't really know anybody to like them. and I like to play the guitar and sing, and f..." she paused. Her dad had told her not to tell anyone how she fought. but then again... He never told her he was a super human or somthing 'maybe that's how mom died. she was ransom or somthing' she thought "and I love to train and fight"  
  
Bra sighed and rolled her eyes 'you'll fit right in here. My brother and Father can't get enought training in... and they actually want ME to train WITH them. Can you say EWWW? God, all that sweat and blood. Makes my stomach churn"  
  
"um, k"  
  
  
"anyway, Goten is coming over for dinner tonight cause he's just too lazy to cook himself.Plus, he's like part of the family...."  
  
  
"DINNNER!!!!" bra's grams called. Pan followed bra out of her room and down the long complicated halls. Pan had tried to memorize them when they went up, incase she needed to make a hasty get away. but there were too many twists and turns. She sighed and followe Bra into the kitchen, where bowls and bowls and BOWLS of food were placed. Pan's mouth watered at all the delicious food. She sat down and was about to dig in when she heard the door open, then close. She heard the shuffle of feet coming to the kitchen. Then her eyes were meant with the most beautiful sight she could imagine.......  
  
  
  
hee hee hee.  
  
CLIFFY!!!! 


End file.
